philippinetelevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
Manila Bulletin
| political = Independent | language = English | headquarters = Muralla cor Recolletos Sts. Intramuros, Manila 1002 P.O. BOX769 | sister newspapers = Tempo, Balita | ISSN = 0116-3086 | oclc = 42725386 | RNI = | website = | publishing_country = Philippines | publishing_city = Manila }} | location_city = Manila | location_country = Philippines | key_people = Basilio S. Yap (CEO) | revenue = PHP 2.424 billion (2013)http://pse.com.ph/resource/corpt/2013/MB_17Q_Sep2013.pdf, PSE EDGE- MB Quarterly Report 3Q 2014, 30 September 2013 | operating_income = PHP 138.385 million (2013) | net_income = PHP 63.294 million (2013) | assets = PHP 6.632 billion (2013) | equity = PHP 3.341 million (20130 | num_employees = 578 (2013) }} The Manila Bulletin ( ), (also known as the Bulletin and previously known as the Manila Daily Bulletin from 1906 to September 23, 1972 and the Bulletin Today from November 22, 1972 to March 10, 1986) is the Philippines' largest broadsheet newspaper by circulation, followed by the Philippine Daily Inquirer. It bills itself as "The Philippines' Leading National Newspaper", which is its official slogan. History Founded in 1900 as a shipping journal, it is the second-oldest Philippine newspaper, second only to The Manila Times. The Manila Bulletin is the Philippine's newspaper of record. The newspaper was originally owned by a Swiss expatriate named Hans Menzi. Its name was changed from Bulletin Today on March 12, 1986.Change of name from Bulletin Today. On occasion the editorial policy of the Manila Bulletin has met objection from civil authorities. During World War II the newspaper's editor, Roy Anthony Cutaran Bennett, was imprisoned and tortured by the Japanese for his statements opposing the militarist expansion of the Japanese Empire. The Manila Bulletin survived the Martial law era of President Ferdinand Marcos as a propaganda tool. The newspaper was owned by Filipino-Chinese business mogul Emilio Yap, who, aside from the Manila Bulletin Publishing Corporation (the paper's controlling company), also owned and chaired the Manila Hotel, Centro Escolar University and Euro-Phil Laboratories. The company has been listed on the Philippine Stock Exchange since 1990, and had revenues of approximately US$45 million in 2004. Besides its flagship it publishes two other daily tabloids, Tempo and Balita, as well as nine magazines such as the Philippine Panorama, Bannawag, Liwayway, Bisaya and a host of other journals in English, Tagalog, Cebuano and other Philippine languages. The newspaper is regarded by many for being pro-administration regardless of who is in power and also for its optimistic and non-sensational journalism. Unlike other papers, Bulletin editorials are not focused on political views or other issues, instead, editorials focus on honoring government agencies and officials, high-profile persons such as the President of the Philippines, and events by private and public institutions. The editorial is also featured in its sister papers Tempo (in English) and Balita (in Tagalog). To further enhance its image as a newspaper which presents positive news articles, the Bulletin recently introduced a new marketing tagline "There's good news here". In addition it maintains the oldest news web site in the Philippines. On December 22, 2007, survey results by Nielsen Media Research "Nielsen Media Index Study (Enhanced Wave 2)," covering the whole year of 2007, showed that the Philippine Daily Inquirer (parent company of INQUIRER.net) was the choice of 53% "of those who said they had read a broadsheet" with 1.3 million readers. Manila Bulletin came second with 47% (1.17 million readers), while the Philippine Star was third with 42% (1.05 million readers). Nielsen survey also showed that the Sunday Inquirer Magazine, led in its category, with 39% readership, Panorama came in second with 35%, while Starweek was third with 12%.Inquirer.net, Nielsen survey shows Inquirer is top newspaper Controversy On June 5, 2008, a Filipino blogger sued the Bulletin for copyright infringement. The photo blogger had discovered that photos that he had taken and posted online had been used by the Manila Bulletin in its "Travel & Tourism" section of the March 21, 2007 issue. Apparently, the photographs had been altered and used by the newspaper without the original photographer's consent and without attribution or compensation. A month later, the newspaper filed a counter-suit against the blogger claiming "exemplary and moral damages". The Manila Bulletin claimed that its use (and alteration, creating derivative works) of the photographs constituted fair use. Manila Bulletin Publishing Corp. Group Magazines Published By Manila Bulletin Showbiz *Bannawag *Bisaya Magasin *Hiligaynon Magazine *Liwayway Sports *MB Sports Lifestyle *Pet Magazine See also *Bannawag *Bisaya Magasin *Hiligaynon Magazine *Liwayway *Tempo (tabloid) *Balita (tabloid) References External links *Manila Bulletin Category:English-language newspapers Category:National newspapers published in the Philippines Category:Newspapers published in Metro Manila Category:Companies established in 1900 Category:Companies based in Manila